A Surprise Worth Being Ignored For
by xxJE4everxx
Summary: Just a little treat for Valentine's Day! What happens when Jack starts ignoring Elizabeth for no reason? Sparrabeth one-shot! Please R&R!


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!!! Thought up this cute one-shot when I was in English today. Just a little treat for Valentine's Day! Please excuse the spelling and grammar errors, I didn't have time to proofread it if I wanted to actually get it up on Valentine's Day and not the day after. Please R&R!! Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**"The nerve of that insufferable, despicable, rum-soaked pirate! Eight months we've been together and now he just decides to ignore and avoid me for days at a time without even an explanation! We didn't even have a fight or anything! Well, not yet anyway, but just wait 'til I get a hold of him, then he'll be sorry!" 

Ana Maria just sat there patiently, like she had for the last hour, listening to me ranting on and on. This was getting rather ridiculous though! Against everyone's better judgment, I fell for Jack and decided to get tangled into a relationship with him. I knew Jack was not a one-woman show and was not the ideal man, but he proved me wrong and has been faithful and loving since we got together all those wonderful months ago. Well, he proved me wrong until today, that is.

"I admit that I love him with my whole heart and would do anything for him, but that does not excuse his behavior. He better not think that just because I love him I'll forgive him no matter what! Because I can say for sure, it's going to take a lot more than an 'I'm sorry' to get me out of this mood! What is going on in that stubborn, foot-deep thick skull of his?! Ugh!"

"I really think you should being telling all this to him. I mean I'm happy to oblige as the best friend to whom who vent all your anger to, but it does no good. It might make you feel slightly better, but it does not solve the problem at hand. The only way you're going to know what he's thinking and why he's acting this way, is if you go and talk to him, or shout at him, whichever you prefer." Ana Maria smirked at me and I knew she was right, but for some reason I was very reluctant to leave the cabin and actually put the plan into action. Sure, Jack and I had fought a few times before, but it was over stupid stuff and we always made up a couple hours later. We had never really had a huge, important fight, and I wasn't sure I was ready for one. Nevertheless, he was acting stupid and inconsiderate to someone he supposedly "loves" and that cannot go unpunished.

"You're right. I think I'll go find him. Thanks for putting up with me and caring. I really appreciate it. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." I gave her a small smile and turned to exit the cabin.

I ascended the staircase and scanned the deck for any sign of Jack. I found him standing next to the helm speaking to Mr. Gibbs. I climbed the stairs to the helm, sweat starting to roll down my cheek, whether from the heat or anxiety, I didn't know.

I came up right behind him and took a deep breathe. I tapped his shoulder lightly, but he didn't respond. Getting more annoyed, a tapped him again, this time harder and definitely impossible to ignore.

He spun around only to say in a slightly irritated tone, "One minute, luv. I'm in the middle of something."

I blinked and said rather loudly and sarcastically, "Oh, my apologies Captain Jack Sparrow! I didn't mean to interrupt your blunt and obvious attempts to ignore the woman you're supposedly in love with!" He gave a quick good-bye to Mr. Gibbs and pulled my down the stairs and into our cabin.

"Get your hands off me, you filthy pirate!"

"Lizzie, what in God's name has gotten into you?! What was that all about?" He stared at me waiting for a response with eyes that said he really had no idea why I was acting this way. I couldn't believe him! He treats me like crap and then he acts like I'm the one who's done something wrong! He's so infuriating!

"Me? Me?! What has gotten into me?! You have to be joking! You have been ignoring and avoiding me for 3 days now, and you want an explanation from me! Well, you're not going to get one because if you seriously don't have any clue what I'm talking about you've had much more rum go to your head then I thought! I, however, would like an explanation from you!" He stood there pensive, taking in my words and trying to form a sentence that would not irritate me further.

"Elizabeth, I think you need to calm down. I…"

"YOU THINK I NEED TO CALM DOWN! WELL, LET ME TELL YOU, I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, CAPTAIN OR NO CAPTAIN! I THINK MY ATTITUDE IS FIT FOR THE CIRCUMSTANCES! AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU CALL ME ELIZABETH ANYWAY!" By this point, I was breathing heavily and sweating everywhere, due to the lack of ventilation in our cabin and my insane pacing around the room.

"Lizzie, I think you're overreacting! Will you just let me explain?" Jack's face started to redden as he began to lose his placid composure. I had apparently pushed him over the edge with all my screaming.

I sat down in a chair and crossed my legs, over exaggerating every move just to emphasize my anger. "Fine, the floor is yours. Explain. I won't say a word."

"Unlikely," he muttered and I gave him a harsh scowl, but held my tongue the best I could.

"You really know how to spoil a good surprise, don't ya darling." I stared up at him completely confused.

"What?" I asked not comprehending the look in his eyes and the meaning of the shaking of his head.

"Follow me, luv." He turned around and head out of the cabin. I hesitated for a moment before finally getting up and chasing after him.

"Jack, now where are we going? I'm not done talking to you yet!"

He stopped walking as he came to the door to the galley. He spun around to face me and took hold of my shoulders.

"Close your eyes."

"Jack…"

"I said close your eyes. Trust me. Have I ever giving you a reason not to?

"Well, no that you mention it…"

He waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Never mind that. Just close your eyes please, Lizzie."

The sincerity and tenderness in his request startled me for a moment. Was it not two seconds ago we were screaming at each other? Well, I was screaming at him, and yet he brushed it off as if it never happened.

I yielded to his request and lowered my eyelids, becoming consumed in total darkness. All I could feel was his hands on my shoulders as they slid down my arm into an embrace. I could hear his breath getting closer and closer to my face until I could feel it.

He swiftly opened the door to the galley and led me inside gently, making sure I didn't fall. He closed the door behind us and gathered me into another embrace. He lightly kissed my lips and whispered into my ear, "Open your eyes, my Valentine."

I opened my eyes in shock at his words, but then saw the sight before me and became even more paralyzed and voiceless.

Before my eyes sat a table for two, decorated in pink, white, but mostly red, with two lit candles and a vase of roses in the center. I looked around to find the entire galley clean and spotless, and the cook had prepared us a special meal. I blinked a couple of times, trying to regain some conscious thought, but I was too amazed, and also embarrassed and guilty for the way I treated Jack when all he was trying to do was give me a nice, loving surprise.

I stared up at him with a lost for words, not knowing how to thank him and apologize in just words. So, I just did what I do every time I don't know what to say to him. I leaned up to him and kissed him with all the passion and love that filled my body and heart.

After a moment, he broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath. "I forgive you and you're very welcome, luv."

I smiled at him. He always knew what I was thinking, especially after a kiss like that.

"I can't believe I forgot it was Valentine's Day today. I'm sorry, Jack. I'm afraid I didn't get you anything."

"Your company is all I want tonight, darling. That's the greatest gift you can give, yourself. Just being here with me is enough."

"Well, in that case, shall we?" I gestured over to the table and hot food that was quickly getting cold.

"Aye, we shall. But first…" And with that he pulled me into another ardent, mind-blowing kiss that erases all previous thoughts from your head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, luv"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack"

* * *

**A/N: Weel, that's it! Hope you liked it. Please leave a review I'd love to know your thoughts. Hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day!!!**


End file.
